Loved You, Love You Then
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kesempurnaan pernikahannya selama enam tahun bersama Sakura tiba-tiba saja membuat Naruto berpikir ulang; mengapa Sakura tak pernah menuntutnya macam-macam? Satu analogi pun terbentuk dalam pemikirannya. Bagaimana kalau, ternyata Sakura sudah tak mencintainya? Bagaimana kalau, hanya dirinya yang terus-menerus mencintai?/AU/For Giveaway Novel LYLYT kak Masahiro 'Night' Seiran/RnR?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. __**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, implied __**NaruSaku. Loved You, Love You Then **_**© Daisy Ann, Media Pressindo**

Untuk _**Giveaway**_ Novel **Loved You, Love You Then **karya** Daisy Ann** (Kak Ratih Desiana a.k.a Masahiro 'Night' Seiran). _Enjoy_! ;D

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Loved You, Love You Then**

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana kalau,_

_hanya aku yang terus mencintaimu?_

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghempaskan punggung pada kursi kerja super nyamannya yang entah kenapa, kini mulai terasa tak nyaman untuk diduduki. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya, bermaksud untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah jam besar yang berada pada sudut ruangan kerjanya itu. Ah, setengah sepuluh malam. Lagi-lagi pekerjaannya ini membunuh harinya. Membunuh waktunya.

Tanpa sengaja, safirnya berpaling ke arah sebuah foto berbingkai kecil di atas meja kerjanya. Terlihat seperti hampir tenggelam di antara dokumen-dokumen penting, tumpukkan map, serta tumpukkan kertas yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Namun, keberadaannya selalu disadari Naruto.

Ia meraih bingkai mungil itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu saja melihat ketiga objek yang berada di sana. Peningnya terlupa sesaat, seperti ada segelas air dingin yang telah mengguyur kepala panas Naruto. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku makan malam bersama kalian?" gumamnya pelan. Ibu jarinya tergerak untuk mengelus satu persatu objek wajah di sana, "Aku … selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Helaan napas terdengar dalam ruangan sunyi itu. Naruto tahu, sebagai satu-satunya pewaris Namikaze Corp, ia harus terus berusaha dengan susah payah untuk mengurus perusahaan ini. Perannya sebagai direktur utama juga mau tak mau terus menyita waktunya sendiri. Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Jam delapan mungkin adalah waktu tercepatnya untuk sampai di rumah. Tapi … jam delapan itu sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam. Ia tak mau membiarkan dua orang tersayangnya di rumah harus mengulur-ulur waktu makan malam hanya demi dirinya.

Seperti tersadar, Naruto kembali meletakkan bingkai itu pada tempatnya. Rasa lelahnya seolah terisi ulang kembali, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Semakin lama aku mengeluh, semakin lama pula pekerjaan ini selesai."

Maka, dengan tenaga dan semangat yang telah terisi kembali itu, Naruto pun kembali fokus pada dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Sudah ada keluarga kecil yang menunggunya pulang.

Istri dan buah hati tercintanya.

…

_I've love you from the start._

_I've love you all the way_

_I love you, then, forever._

Naruto membuka pintu rumah sederhananya dengan sangat hati-hati, sama sekali tak ingin menimbulkan suara. Ia memang selalu membawa kunci duplikasi rumahnya, karena hal-hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Pulang larut malam di saat istri dan anaknya sudah terlelap tidur.

Setelah kembali menutup pintu, Naruto melangkah ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana. Ia melepaskan sepatu kerja serta kaus kaki yang dipakainya. Jas hitamnya sudah ia tanggalkan, dan dasinya yang dilonggarkan. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa sejenak, lagi-lagi pikiran tak enak kembali menghampirinya.

Oh, Tuhan, apa ia sudah menjadi suami yang baik selama ini? Juga, seorang ayah untuk anaknya yang bahkan belum berumur enam tahun?

Naruto tahu, istrinya tak pernah memrotes dan menuntut apapun dari dirinya. Itulah mengapa hingga saat ini ia begitu mencintai istrinya. Tapi, apa benar tak ada rasa keberatan sama sekali? Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mendengar keluhan istrinya tentang ini, agar ia tahu bahwa ia juga diinginkan. Dicintai. Kalau perlu jika sang istri memintanya untuk turun dari jabatannya yang terhormat demi kebaikan hubungan rumah tangga mereka, ia akan melakukannya saat itu juga. Mungkin ia bisa menyewa direktur profesional lain untuk perusahaannya.

Tapi, istrinya tak pernah mengeluhkan itu sama sekali.

Jika Naruto berkata bahwa ia akan kembali lembur, sang istri pasti hanya akan menanggapinya dengan senyum penuh perhatian. Begitu pula jika saat _weekend_ ia harus tetap pergi ke kantor, tak ada pemrotesan yang keluar dari bibir sang istri. Bahkan, saat pekerjaannya ini sudah berhasil membatalkan janji piknik mereka berkali-kali.

_That's no matter with her._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bingung, apakah ia harus bersyukur, atau malah sedih? Tak pernah mendengar keluhan sang istri atau sekedar protesan-protesan sederhana yang membuat hubungan rumah tangga mereka lebih manusiawi. Tidak, tidak, bukannya ia menganggap rumah tangganya ini tidak manusiawi. Ia sudah menjalaninya selama lebih dari enam tahun, tetapi bahkan Naruto tak pernah merasakan badai rumah tangga sekalipun karena pengertian dari pihak masing-masing. Terutama istrinya.

Jadi, sekali lagi, apakah ia harus bersyukur atau malah merasa sedih?

Kemelut pikirannya itu membuatnya kembali tersadar karena lagi-lagi ia membuang banyak waktu. Dengan tubuh luar biasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto bangkit dan naik ke atas_—_tempat kamarnya dan istrinya berada, serta kamar anaknya.

Yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan adalah melongokkan diri ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamarnya_—_kamar Nagisa, buah hatinya. Naruto akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan serba biru itu. Ia mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang Nagisa. Balita itu terlihat tertidur pulas, _emerald_-nya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Pipi tembamnya memerah, membuat Naruto selalu ingin mencuilnya barang sebentar. Ayah muda itu membungkuk pelan untuk mengecup pipi tembam Nagisa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya bergerak kecil, seperti sebuah rontaan karena ada yang mengganggu tidur pulasnya. Naruto melepaskan kecupannya seraya terkekeh pelan. Nagisa benar-benar mirip Ibunya, tak bisa diganggu sedikit pun jika sedang tertidur.

Dengan satu sentuhan sayang yang ia berikan pada kepala pirang gadis kecil itu, Naruto pun kembali melangkah ke arah pintu. Keluar dari kamar Nagisa.

Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, Naruto membukanya. Membuatnya dapat melihat sang istri telah tertidur membelakanginya. Naruto kembali mendesah, ia rindu dengan sapaan riang wanita berambut merah muda itu setiap ia pulang dari kantornya. Ia rindu kopi hangat yang selalu istrinya sediakan setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri sepulang kerja. Ia … merindukan istrinya_—_Sakura.

Naruto meletakkan tas kerjanya di samping meja rias milik Sakura, kemudian ia membuka seluruh kemejanya, menyambar handuknya, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Mandi di larut malam memang tidak baik, tapi setidaknya akan lebih baik dibandingkan harus tidur dengan badan lengket karena seharian bekerja. Ugh.

Tak berapa lama Naruto selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan kaus dan celana tidur yang nyaman. Ia hampir saja tersentak kaget saat melihat istrinya tengah terduduk di pinggiran ranjang mereka. Tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Aa—apa aku membangunkanmu, Sakura?"

Wanita cantik itu hanya menggeleng singkat kemudian terkekeh, "sama sekali tidak, Naruto."

Naruto hanya meringis kecil sembari kembali meletakkan handuk di tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura, lalu duduk di samping istrinya itu.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi pulang larut." ujar Naruto tulus. Kali ini saja, ia ingin melihat Sakura memarahinya atau protes tentang jadwal kerjanya yang gila itu.

"Hei, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kan, Naruto? Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Dan, lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Naruto menghela napas, tanpa sadar mengusapkan wajahnya lelah. "Tapi aku telah membuatmu repot karena harus mengurus Nagisa sendiri, Sakura."

"Naruto," potong Sakura dengan wajah keberatan. "Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Sudah larut malam."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura kembali merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang besar mereka berdua ini. Yeah, sangat-sangat besar. Dan menjadi terasa lebih besar lagi karena selama ini mereka terus-menerus tidur saling menjauh.

Naruto kembali mendesah, dan akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri memunggungi Sakura. Bahkan, sama sekali tak ada kecupan selamat malam.

Ia jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan, selama ini hanya ia yang masih mencintai Sakura.

Jangan-jangan, rasa cinta Sakura padanya telah luntur setelah hidup bersama selama enam tahun ini. Jangan-jangan … memang hanya dirinya yang masih mencintai Sakura secara terus-menerus.

"Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar suara itu kembali. Ia mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan kondisi mereka yang masih saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku selalu ingin memrotesmu apa kau marah?"

Hah?

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku keberatan dengan sifat gila kerjamu itu apa kau marah?"

Naruto menahan napasnya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat kesal saat kau membatalkan janjimu padaku dan Nagisa apa kau marah?"

Oh, tidak.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat kesepian di saat makan malam apa kau marah?"

Tidak, Sakura… Sakura…

"Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku … menginginkan suami yang bisa terus-menerus menemaniku apa kau marah?"

"Sakura_—_"

"_—_kalau aku mengatakan semua itu apa kau akan marah, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengar suara Sakura itu semakin mengecil, disusul dengan isakan-isakan pelan yang sepertinya ditahan oleh wanita itu.

Dalam sekejap Naruto berbalik, membuatnya dengan segera dapat melihat punggung ringkih Sakura yang bergetar. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh punggung itu?

"Sakura…"

"Aku selalu berharap, setiap sore kita bisa mengajak Nagisa pergi ke Taman Konoha. Bermain bersama, makan _hotdog_ bersama, melihat matahari terbenam bersama. Tapi … aku tahu masih ada banyak hal untukmu yang lebih penting dari itu. Bertemu _client_, misalnya."

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Selama enam tahun pernikahannya bersama Sakura, gadis itu memang tak pernah menuntut apapun pada dirinya. Pun hal-hal sederhana seperti pergi ke taman.

"Aku … terkadang juga aku ingin kami memesan restauran untuk makan malam bersama di luar. Tapi…" Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas. "…aku mengerti, untuk makan malam biasa di rumah aja kau belum tentu bisa."

Lagi-lagi menahan napas, Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka semua isi hati Sakura yang seperti itu. Yang ia kira, Sakura hanyalah gadis keras kepala yang bahkan tak peduli jika Naruto belum makan sekalipun.

"Lalu aku berpikir, jika aku selalu menuntutmu seperti itu, aku hanya akan menjadi istri keras kepala dan egois."

"Sakura_—_"

"_—_padahal kau kerja juga untukku dan Nagisa, kan? Untuk kehidupan kita nantinya, masa depan Nagisa…"

Cukup sudah. Sudah cukup.

Naruto tak dapat menahan hatinya lagi. Dengan cepat, ia rengkuh tubuh Sakura dari belakang, membuatnya kini berhadapan dengannya. Belum sempat Sakura protes, Naruto melancarkan aksinya dengan menenggelamkan wajah istrinya itu pada dada bidangnya. Tak dihiraukannya Sakura yang meronta.

"Itulah yang kumau, Sakura. Itu yang sebenarnya kuinginkan darimu kepadaku."

Rontaan Sakura seketika berhenti, kedua tangannya yang tertahan di antara dadanya dan dada Naruto kini mulai melemas.

"M-maksudmu?" suara Sakura teredam di dada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menuntutku, memrotesku, memarahiku. Aku ingin kau berbuat itu saat aku pulang larut malam ataupun membatalkan janji-janji kita. Tapi kau … kau tak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku." jawab Naruto seraya meringis perlahan.

"Naruto…"

"Perlakuanmu itu membuatku berpikir," Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, membuat mata mereka kini bertemu. Saling menatap. "Berpikir, kalau hanya aku yang masih dan akan terus mencintaimu."

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, mengusap pelan kedua belah pipi Sakura yang basah dengan air mata. Ia memajukan wajahnya, memberikan bibir Sakura satu kecupan singkat. "Aku takut kau berhenti mencintaiku."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terkekeh pelan dan memukul bahu Naruto main-main. "Naruto-_baka_!"

Wanita itu kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, kemudian menarik pria itu kembali mendekat. Membuat bibir mereka lagi-lagi bersentuhan singkat tanpa sengaja. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku mencintamu_. Loved you_, _love you then_."

Rasanya seeprti ada sebuah beban berat yang terangkat dari bahu Naruto. Ia akhirnya mendengar ucapan cinta dari istrinya itu. Ternyata, Sakura tak pernah memrotesnya karena Sakura memang benar-benar mencintainya. Tak ingin menuntutnya sama sekali.

Oh, Tuhan, ia adalah suami paling beruntung di dunia.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi memajukan wajahnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. "_Love you too_." ujarnya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menawan bibir Sakura dengan kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan lembutnya.

Dan harusnya Naruto tahu, dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti, cinta tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pun di kemudian hari,

**.**

**.**

_Yesterday, I loved you. Today, I still loved you. And tomorrow, I love you then._

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**a/n**: Aku tahu ini maksa, _but_, masih mau berbaik hati untuk mereview? _Give some feedback_, _please?_ :' (_sorry for this asdfghjkl story_, Kak Ratih ;p) _Fluffy_ gagal T.T dan maaf kalau kesannya buru-buru, karena keterbatasan jumlah kata nih huehe ;p

_Lastly_, _**RnR**_?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
